camphalfbloodroleplaystoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frozen Angel
Words From Author This is a WIP, work in progress. Characters Rue Moore: daughter of Eros, twin to Geo Geo Moore:son of Eros, twin to Rue Bell: Mortal Emma: mortal Chapter 1 - Rue's Perspective The plane flew calmly. The clouds outside seemed so fluffy, white like a doves wings. The plane itself was big, and suprisingly quiet. I liked the quiet. Beside me sat Geo, his eyes closed and a book laying, forgotten on his lap. His brown hair was above his eyes and I pushed it away softly. My fingers were getting colder as we got closer to our birth place, Alaska. In my mind, I didn't want to go back and leave Camp. I loved Camp, all the people, activities. I had so many friends and siblingsand people actually cared. Geo wanted us to come back though. He has always wanted to. I'd been determined not to until now. Because in my heart, I knew something important was going to take place. Something that would change my life, and I knew the world would never be the smae through my eyes. My train of thought stopped when Geo awoke. "Rue, get ready. We are going to land in five minutes." He said, while checking his watch. He bent his neck and rolled his stiffened shoulders. In his pocket, you could hear rattling from obvious coins. I knew he was going to write to his mortal girlfriend, Emma. He had met her in town, and had been loving her ever since. I dont know why....Who would love a mortal? "I know Geo. Stop talking to me like a baby idiot." Yep, taht was my perfect, great twin sister response. I often talked to him like that. It was my way of saying I love you brother. He was my other half, a person I could not live wih\thout. But sometimes, he treated me like a baby. Like I didn't understand what had been going on in life so far. It was frustrating and he wouldn't stop. "You know I'm just looking out for you, sis. Don't get all angry on me." And I responded again with a fabulos, kind, nice girl response. "Shut up you idiot. I dont need your effing help." He sighed and I felt ashamed and guilty, but i wouldn't say sorry. I wouldn't, Saying sorry is a sign of weakness and I am not weak. Weak is what I used to be. Now I am hardened and strong. I can protect myself. I dont need help. The plane started to land and we hopped off, both of us silently thinking. I often wondered how twins could look so alike but act so different......Maybe, maybe, it was the first sign. Chapter 2 - WIP We got into the little cabin in Alaska quickly. it was small, homely and warm. It was just by school so we could definabl just walk there. The person who owned it was our mortal aunt who could see through the mist, Aunt Helga. She was a few years older than our mother and was very "warm" I guess. As soon as we came through the door, she hugged us, got us some hot choco and a seat by the little fireplace. "My niece! My nephew! I haven't seen you in years, my children! How are you sweeties?" Aunt Helga said, her hands preparing some hot rice for us with honey-soy chicken. I had always admired Aunt Helga. Despite living all the way out here, she sent me christmas gifts, birthday gifts and more. She always seemed to know what I wanted. Geo didn't like her, because she got him things he hated. It seemed it was only I she knew properly. I kept this to myself whenever Geo asked how she got me better presents. I said, I had no idea. But I knew it was something godly. "Perfect Aunt Helga. I can't wait for all the things we can do." I said, smiling at herr in truthfulness. "Yeah....Perfect.." Geo said to her, rolling his eyes. "Well thats great children! So Rue, did you like that card I gave you for your birthday?" She said to me, not seeming to notice Geo's eyeroll. "I did Aunt Helga. It was so cool!" I said, my voice filled with enthusiasim. "I thought you would Rue, you're just like me when I was younger." WIP